criminal_case_fanmade_casesfandomcom-20200214-history
Death To Fame
Death To Fame '''is a fanmade case. Case Background The victim is a young teenage pop-singer and actress and former dental assistant, Katy Turner, who was found dead in one of dental surgery rooms at her parents dental surgery, with an overdose of anaesthetic needles all over her swollen face. The killer was the victim's father and one of the dentists, Dean Turner. Dean denies of killing his daughter, but his wife, Tanya Turner refuses to protect her husband, since the police had enough proof and evidence to incriminate him as Katy's killer, and was furious at him for murdering their daughter. Dean said that a few days ago, Katy made a huge mistake during surgery after from one patient to another patient, after Katy's lazy attitude causing delay for the other patients. After Dean blamed Katy for the delay, Katy quits her job as a dental assistant and follow her future dreams as a famous pop-singer and actress. This angered Dean so much that he tries to destroy his daughter's career and dreams. One night, Dean send a text message to Katy to meet him at the dental surgery. Dean asked Tanya to go home first, telling her that he has more paper work to do, so Tanya left before Katy arrived. Katy arrives to the dental surgery to see her dad and Dean tells her to leave her career and resume her job as a dental assistant. But Katy refuses and told him that she's planning on leaving the country for good, so get away from him and their family. But Dean couldn't let her get away with it, so he decided to kill Katy, by stabbing her with a bunch of needles filled with anaesthetics. But when Dean stabs her with a couple of more needles and Katy was already overdosed and she falls and lose consciousness. Dean realised what he has done, he panicked and flees from the crime scene, leaving Katy to die from overdose. The police was disgusted by this and arrests Dean. At court, the judge asked Dean if that's what he said to the police was true, and Dean confess that everything he said was true. The judge told Dean that he should've saved Katy by calling an ambulance instead of leaving her to die, by fleeing from the crime scene. The judge then sends Dean to 20 years of jail sentence with a non-parole of 10 years for the murder of Katy Turner. Victim * Katy Turner (Found dead at her parents' dental surgery with an overdose of anaesthetic needles on her face) Murder Weapon * Anaesthetic needles Killer * Dean Turner Suspects '''Tanya Turner (Victim's mother) * The suspect eats sriracha * The suspect has dental skills * The suspect drinks coffee Dean Turner (Victim's father) * The suspect eats sriracha * The suspect has dental skills * The suspect drinks coffee Ericah Martinez (Dental assistant) * The suspect has dental skills * The suspect drinks coffee Jennie Ling (Dental assistant) * The suspect has dental skills Byron Turner (Victim's brother) * The suspect drinks coffee * The suspect eats siracha Killer's Profile * The killer has dental skills * The killer eats sriracha * The killer drinks coffee * The killer is a male * The killer has brown eyes Crime Scenes * Surgery room * Reception * Dental chair * Reception desk * Waiting room seats